Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application Number JP2003-342081 filed on Sep. 30, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device, and particularly to a circuit device achieving an increased stickiness between a circuit element and other constituent components.
2. Descriptions of the Related Arts
A constitution of a conventional semiconductor device 100 will be described with reference to FIGS. 9A and 9B. FIG. 9A is a plan view of the semiconductor device 100, and FIG. 9B is a section view thereof (see Patent Document 1).
When referring to FIG. 9A, a land 102 made of a conductive material is formed at the central portion of the semiconductor device 100, and one end of each of a plurality of leads 101 is made close to the periphery of the land 102. The one end of each of the plurality of leads 101 is electrically connected to a semiconductor element 104 by a thin metal wire 105, and the other end thereof is exposed from a sealing resin 103. The sealing resin 103 has a function to seal the semiconductor element 104, the land 102 and the leads 101 and to support them collectively. Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 11 (1999-340257
However, in the above described circuit device, the semiconductor element 104 is mounted on a surface of the land 102 which a plating film is formed on its surface. When the semiconductor element 104 is mounted on the land 102 with adhesive showing low stickiness such as silver paste, which is interposed therebetween, stickiness between the semiconductor element 104 and the land 102 is insufficient thus causing problem of contact failure. There is also a problem that the adhesive adhering the semiconductor element 104 and the land 102 to each other may flow out from the land 102.